


No One's Hero

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik knew from the moment he first kissed Charles that what they had would not last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the movie and come bearing fic. Also written for slashthedrabble's prompt #295: Wake.

Erik knew from the moment he first kissed Charles that what they had would not last. Charles had protested, saying they’d work out, they’d create the utopia of acceptance and equality that he’d dreamed of since he was a boy. However, Erik was no boy and knew that such ideas were better left to the naivety of childhood. Erik had lived through one genocide. He would do everything in his power to prevent another one, even if it meant the death of some to achieve it. Charles would never accept that Erik knew, so he’d done the only thing left to him.

Erik had left, had run because Charles saw him as some sort of hero, something so much more than Erik knew he was. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t what Charles dreamed of. The image he saw reflected in Charles’ eyes in the height of passion wasn’t him, would never be him. However, Erik knew that if he’d stayed, if he’d let himself listen to Charles’ whispers in his head that he’d have been lost. He’d have tried to be that man that Charles saw when he looked at Erik. Erik loved him, but could not live that lie.


End file.
